Trials of a Captain
by cole-lit
Summary: Sena has never been a leader and now he's the captain of the Deimon Devilbats. So where else would he get help from other than his ex-captain?


"Hiruma-san," Sena said as he stood before the blond devil in his own classroom, trying to ignore the stares and chatter around him since it was rare for a lowerclassman to suddenly barge in during lunchtime, asking for the attention of one Youichi Hiruma. But the blonde seemed too busy with his laptop to even glance at Sena, much to Sena's frustration. But didn't deter the smaller boy as he tried again, "Hiruma-san." Still no response.

Sena didn't want to do it, but desperate times called for desperate measures and it's not as if he hasn't dealt with the devil before. "Youichi-san," he said, silencing the chatter around him. This time, he finally got the attention of the devil, and unfortunately the attention of everyone else. The silence was unnerving but Sena still stood his ground as the blonde replied, "What the fuck do you want, fucking shrimp?" Sena could only mentally sigh at his nickname as he steeled his nerves.

"I-um," he stuttered, a habit he thought he got over last year. But he was dealing with the devil himself and everyone seemed too interested with what he has to say to the other boy, so he said instead, "Can we talk, um, somewhere more private?" he barely said the last word before Hiruma dragged him out of the room by the arm, cackling and saying, "I never thought you had it in you, shrimp." As soon as the two of them stepped out, the chatter took up a notch.

A maniacal cackle was heard over the newest gossip as Hiruma returned to his classroom, saying to his back, "Don't you dare be late, fucking pipsqueak."

"Of course, Hiruma-san," Sena said as he rushed back to his own class.

* * *

><p>Classes were finally over and afternoon practice has already started for the amefuto club, even without their captain. Apparently, Sena had something to do and ordered his teammates to start practice without him, no matter how difficult it was.<p>

Ever since they won the Christmas Bowl and some of their members went to play for the World Youth Cup, the everyone wanted to be part of the famed amefuto club. Even though try-outs were over and only a few passed, that didn't stop hopefuls from trying to join their practice or in the case of girls, ogle at the players, especially a certain runningback. Over the cheering and the chatting, there was a distinct cackle from a distance, which shut everyone up immediately. Then a small voice followed, "If you don't mind much, all non-players should be at least three feet away from the field."

"That was pathetic, you fucking shrimp. You're the fucking captain. You should fucking order them around," Hiruma scolded the brunette. "But they're not even part of the club," Sena replied, earning a glare from his senior.

Unfortunately, there were a few who ignored the blonde and brunette and still stayed in-field. They even dared to move closer to the players but a dozen bullets were suddenly shot and lodged in the ground in front of them. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the bullets and the cackling. "I-I'm sorry," Sena said as he held the uzi like a pro, much to Hiruma's delight. "I have horrible aim, you see. I was supposed to hit your feet, but I'm not that good with the gun," he continued, despite the paling complexions around him. "Um, I could try again, if you want to take another step forward," he said as he turned off the safety and everyone ran away from the field. "You still haven't finished your laps," Sena gently reminded his teammates, who suddenly showed Sena that they too can run at the Speed of Light.

"Hiruma-san, do you have something with less recoil?" Sena asked his senior as he passed the gun back to its owner.

"Of course, fucking shrimp. Just come with me."

* * *

><p>AN: I was supposed to be studying and updating other stuff, but this wouldn't let me go. So there. XP Anyway, Sena's second year and the captain since Hiruma's third year and isn't allowed to play anymore. I dunno, it feels off, but I don't care anymore. Um, reviews are love. X3<p> 


End file.
